Return of the Black T-rex, Max vs Max?
by jboy44
Summary: sequel to Return of the Black T-rex pirates come back. After his parents Death Max can stop blaming him self, but when Seth's back up plan goes into effect, he and Zoey most battle a evil Black dinosaur wielding clone of himself named Maximus. can he and Zoey win when the enemy is himself and how's the blue haired kid, read to find out.


It was a dark night that hung over the abandoned Backlander, that floated on the water almost lifeless, almost was the key word. Deep inside of a secret room where Seth use to do his evil work, two large tubes stood, one broken and about to brake, the cracks on it grow larger tell the liquid inside started to gush forth. When the etude finished braking a boy of 13 years old with blue hair, red marks on his checks, dressed in Seth space pirate outfit feel out and crashed on to the floor.

The boy stumbled to his feet as he walked to a table and grabbed a copy of an alpha scanner, along with a secret dinosaur card, and a pile of move cards, before running out, as soon as he was gone an alarm sounded and the second tube was moved to another room via a the wall spinning around, as a computer voice said, " Clone released prematurely, moving to secondary plans."

Meanwhile in what was formerly The Taylor family house, We see Max setting on the couch looking at a picture of his now dead family crying as he thought, It's all my fault, if I finished goma off the first time we battled noun of this would have happened.

The door then opened, and in walked Zoe with the baby form of the black T-rex and the former space pirate dinosaurs behind her as she nervously said, "Max?"

Max put down the photo and dried his eyes, as he said, "I'm here Zoey." Zoe then walked over to him, sat down beside him, held his hand and with tear filled eyes she said, " it wasn't your fault, Max, so please stop beating yourself up about it."

Max looked her in the eye as he dried her tears, "I wish it was as simple as that Zoey my dear." Zoe start to cry more as Max's darkness stone transformed back into a black dino holder, and beeped, signaling a dinosaur card was activated.

Max and Zoey where shocked , as they said, "What the?" Max then picked it up and checked where it was and right away, his eyes widened and form shock he said, "it's coming form the Backlander." Zoe looked at him with widened eyes as Max stood up and helped her to her feet, as they ran out of the house's door hand in hand, and raced off to the d-lab.

Once there they saw Reese checking the old dino detector for bugs, "the things working right, looks like you two will have to teleport there, just like in the old days." Reese then brought the teleported back up, and said, "it's ready to go, but Zoey, if your space pirate card activator will allow you to teleport."

Zoe stepping onto the platform with Max and there dinosaurs, "I'll take the chance, sis."

Reese typed on her console and said, "prepare to transport, for what hopefully will be the second to last time, in three, two, one." Max and Zoe where then teleported out of the d-lab.

Reese then leaned back and signed in relief, as she said, "and here we all thought our dinosaur filled adventures were over when Rex, left."

Meanwhile with Max and Zoe, they found themselves on the roof of the Backlander, as they saw a blue haired boy with red marks on his face, dressed like Seth, run out with an Eoraptor by his side, making Max and Zoe say, "Is that a shrink rapped Seth?"

The boy ran to them put bent over put his hands on his legs and panted, "listen I'm not Seth, I'm a defective clone of him." This shocked Max and Zoey and made them yell, "SAY WHAT?"

The child clone of Seth then fallowed up by saying, "he had two back up planes, that first was going to be a full perfect clone of himself, and my Eoraptor, now he may not look like much being the size of a small dog , when full grown and all, but he has the power to transform into one dinosaur of each element." This made Max, Zoey, and there sic dinosaurs gasp, as the clones dog sized dinosaur to hold his head up high.

Seth's child clone then continued, "The second back up plan, involves, five armor enhanced, Dinosaurs." He was then interrupted by The baby sized Black T-rex, letting out a loud growl, witch Max heard as, "no I am the only black dinosaur."

The clone of Seth then finished, "and they are going to be controlled by a clone of," he then pointed to Max, "him, and please call me Set."

Max then stepped back in shock, "Wait, we have to fight an evil clone of me."

Zoe poked the tips of her fingers together nervously as she said, "I'm sorry Max, but I kind of wished for two of you on my 5th birthday, I can't believe it came true." This made everyone around her, be they human boy or dinosaur raise one eye brow and look at her, Making her blush. Zoe throw an anime style fit, as she yelled out, "I WAS FIVE, YOU PERVERTS!" Everyone then stepped away, as the Black T-rex spoke to Max throw there link, Max this is a chance to stop beating your self up about your parents death, after all you can't beat yourself up anymore if you in away kill your self. Max looked at the dinosaur and throw there link replied, That is some dark sick logic, I like it. 

Set signed for them to fallow him as he said, "our best bet is to get the black dinosaur cards before plan-d code named Maximus awakens." he then ran off with Zoe Max and their dinosaurs right behind him.

Meanwhile inside The Backlander

We see the other tube opening to revile a clone of max dressed in black pants black shoes a white shirt with a black jacket, this was his evil twin Maximus, and knowing what his mission was, Maximus opened a secret compartment in his tube's base to revile a black dino holder and five black dinosaurs cards with one move card each. The clone picked them up and head out of his room, and out of the Backlander to see Max Zoe Set and there dinosaurs right in front of him, so the clone pulled out his five black dinosaurs and said, "black dinosaurs time to destroy darkness slash" he then slide the cards throw his black dino holder making full sized bigger then normal versions of Pairs Ace Spiny, Chomp and Tank appear before them in spectral armor.

Set stepped back "to late looks like we'll have to fight Eoraptor element change Grass" the chicken sized dinosaur then turned into a grey and purple colored Lanzhousaurus, and Set then pulled out four move cards "I'll cover you guys and give you time to made your dinosaurs grow, Go Big foot assault, Metal wing, Tag Team and Green impulse Alpha slash" he then slide the cards through his alpha scanner making, eight Tupuxuara three Pterandons, one Seismosaurus, and a Pawpawsaurus then appeared, and head off with the Eoraptor turned Lanzhousaurus to battle the five black dinosaurs.

Maximus used his five move cards as he said "go ultimate water leaf, lighting wind and earth, darkness slash" the Five black dinosaurs then used there ultimate moves taking down the pawpawsaurus who tried to block the attacks.

The clone was too focused on Set to see Max had called out the full grown black T-rex and the five space pirate dinosaurs in armor, so now it was 19 dinosaurs 5 of them in armor, vs. 5 armored black dinosaurs, making them all appear in the dinosaur world

Maximus holding the ultimate wind and lighting cards " big deal Seth made my dinosaurs five times stronger then does space losers dinosaurs, Spinosaurus use frozen slide." the Black version of spiny then breath out cold that froze the ground making the Brontosaurus and Seismosaurus fall form being unable to hold up there earth shaking weight on the ice, it looked like it would Crush Max, Zoe and Set, so Max held on to Zoe as she and Seth screamed, but luckily for them they fell into each other making each other turn into cards.

In an unlock turn the Black armored Spinosaurus' built in move was not down yet, it slide to the Lanzhousaurus as it tried to push it into a glacier, but Set felled out," Green impulse metal wing Stop that water dinosaur!" the 11 fliers then raced to the mutant water dinosaur and hit it with the metal wing move, knocking it on to it's side, but shockingly it got back up as the ice disappeared.

Set Max and Zoe gasped along with their dinosaurs, as Maximus laughed out, "Seth made this Black dinosaurs five times stronger then your weak ass Black T-rex," the Black T-rex then let out an angry Roar, as Maximus continued, "and their built in armor is 4 times stronger then those loser pirate dinosaurs" the mutant armored T-rex Stegosaurus Triceratops, Eocarcharia also roared in rage at this as Maximus finished with, "you might be able to slow me down with your numbers, but nothing will stop my dinosaurs they are the strongest never made, and once I'm done here I'll do what master Seth made me for, to conquer the world with this dinosaurs might, so that I may give him the world when he awakens in the future." The evil clone then slide throw his black dino holder the ultimate wind and ultimate thunder, move cards making the Black Chomp and Ace use the fusion move Thunder storm, taking down the metal wing and Green impulse dinosaurs so now it was five vs. six, and a now getting angry Max hold his black dino holder tight as small flames formed around his feet

An Angered Zoe made a fist and yelled out " You bastard you don't deserve to look anything like my Max, let along even be alive!"

Maximus then laughed like a mad man as he said, "the second part of my mission is to kill and replace the real Max Taylor, so I might not know how you got dinosaurs kids, but I know one thing once this is over, I'll be keeping you as a pet miss drake." this made Zoe scream and blush as she hid behind Max, as max's rage grow making the ground below him catch fire making Zoe jump back and land on her but, and Set freak out a bit as MAX yelled out, "HOW DARE YOU I LOST MY FAMILY, I LOST MY BEST FRIEND, TODAY I MIGHT NEVER LOSE MY LIFE, BUT NO ONE WILL NEVER HURT OR TAKE AWAY MY ZOEY!" this out burst made the Black T-rex start to glow as it got a little bigger making the black T-rex think come on you giant fake make my master just a little bit madder.

Maximus laughed out " what are you going to do you started with 19 dinosaurs and now your two to seven, who can't win thanks to not having any Armor, and nothing is more powerful then Armor, so how about you just hand over your lady and kill yourself now."

Max let out a scream as flames covered his body making the dinosaurs on both sides move away as his evil clone fell back form shock, as Max yelled out "YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY ZOE, BUT I WILL KILL MY SELF TODAY," Zoe then began to cry but her tears stopped when Max finished with "BUT THE ME I KILL TODAY WILL BE YOU!" the black T-rex then roared as it's size doubled as it transformed into a super Dinosaurs making both Maximus, the armored black dinosaurs Set and his dinosaur by surprise as a now smiling Zoey said, "And your wrong there is something stronger then armor and that's super dinosaurs." The still flaming max then pulled Zoe up and into his arms as the flames around him didn't hurt her he kissed making her eyes widen as her dino card activator around her neck glow bright transforming the Space pirate dinosaurs into super dinosaurs, This scared the Eoraptor so much he returned to his true chicken sized form and jumped into Set's shirt as it shook form fear"

Maximus then got back to his feet as he made his black chomp use ultimate thunder, "no cheat tricks go ultimate lighting,"

The now super triceratops then ran at the black one, and to Maximus shock it charged right throw the move card and impaled The black armored Triceratops throw the head with it's horns making them both turn into cards.

Max then looked at the shock on his face as the former space pirate dinosaurs attacked the black dinosaurs who where using there ultimate moves, witch end with the dinosaurs on both sides being turned into cards, as he said, "looks like your black armor dinosaurs are equal in power to a super Dinosaur."

Seth then pulled his Eoraptor out of his shirt nad made it turn into an Amargasaurus, he then alpha slashed the Futaba super cannon move card making futabasaurus appear and both dinosaurs joined the fight.

In the end only the Black ace, super T-rex and the super black T-rex still stood and Maximus was to scared to do anything. Max the smiled took the stone out of his black dino holder and Zoe took off her card activator, the couple them smiled as they put them together, the two then placed the fire scorcher move card on top of them as they said, "GO TWIN FIRE SCORCHER." the two super T-rex then both used fire scorcher making the move cards combine into one doubling it's power witch was already tripled form the super dinosaur powers, the Powered up move card then bore down upon Maximus and The black Ace crushing and burning them both to death leaving only the Black Ace's card making them all return to real world.

The two T-rex roared in victory as Max and Zoe returned them to cards, and Set said, "what the hell just happened." Max as he gathers up the black dinosaur cards and the ultimate moves as he said, "the power of the negative emotion rage." Zoe gathering up all the other cards as she said, "and the power of the positive emotion or love," the two them held hands smiled and kissed as it started to snow.

Later on in the future

A full grown Max and Zoe had just finished telling the story to the alpha gang, Rex, and his parents up to that point, when Dr Ancient said, "wait there is no way Seth would made clones."

Seth space pirate robot assistant the pod that held Seth then walked in with another Seth dressed in his first season outfit, and the other Seth said, "Sorry but your wrong on that one doctor." this made all in the room but Max and Zoe gasp. The other Seth now reviled to be Set then sat down as he asked, "did I miss the ending?"

Zoe shook her head and said, "no." Set then smiled as he said, "after that day, Reese adopted me and raised me as her son, and Me Max and Zoey became the new D-team."

Max then smiled as he said, "and I stopped beating my self up about my parents death after all you can't beat your self up anymore after you've killed yourself." this made every ones eyes widen.

Zander sickened "that is some sick and wrong logic."

Ed held his stomach and said, "but it makes sense."

Max then picked up his daughter Laura and said, "and that was the real end of our dinosaur adventures." Zoey then picked up her son rod and finished with, "and just in time because it's your bed time you two"

THE END

Jboy44 "hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the third return of the black T-rex story, and see you next month for the fourth and possible last one."


End file.
